


Prométhée

by Re_Gina



Series: Les aventures des détectives privés Erik Lehnsherr et Charles Xavier [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), drôle, enquête palpitante, Émouvant
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_Gina/pseuds/Re_Gina
Summary: Trois mois après la disparition de Jean Grey et de Raven, Charles et Éric se sont associés pour fonder leur propre agence de détective privé. Leur première enquête leur réserve de nombreuses surprises...





	1. Étranges disparitions

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez-vous entrainer dans l'intrigante enquête de ce duo iconique où rires, émotions, palpitations et rebondissements sont au rendez-vous!

En ce début d’automne, il pleuvait des cordes sans interruption depuis plus d’une heure, lorsqu’une petite femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bridés s’encastra avec hâte dans un café à Boston. La façade de celui-ci était accueillante et une vitrine sur laquelle son enseigne était finement calligraphiée invitait le monde extérieur à s’y infiltrer. À l’intérieur, les tables et les chaises étaient agencées de manière aérée, afin d’apporter un aspect spacieux à la pièce, à l’instar de la vaste vitre au-devant du café. L’éclairage blanc lumière du jour diffusait une ambiance joyeuse comme une journée printanière ensoleillée. Le plafond aux poutres apparentes prodiguait un charme rustique qui dotait le café d’un environnement chaleureux et confortable. Des petits pots en pierre grise de plantes coloraient la pièce dominée par des tons naturels et neutres. C’est dans ce décor apaisant et tranquille que Charles Xavier et Éric Lensher attendaient la venue d’une connaissance de ce dernier. La consommation de plusieurs tasses de thé pour l’un, et de café pour l’autre, avait accompagné l’agréable conversation qu’ils entretenaient depuis qu’ils avaient pris place à une table assez reculée, dans un coin de la pièce. Ainsi, ils ne remarquèrent ni le temps qui s’était écoulé, ni la nouvelle arrivante qui s’était rapidement réfugiée dans le café. À l’entrée, elle retira momentanément son sac de son épaule, afin d’ôter le trench coat qu’elle tint ensuite à l’avant-bras. Elle jeta un coup d’œil alentour dans la salle dont une rumeur sourde témoignait du bon entrain des discussions menées par plusieurs consommateurs. Malgré leur grand nombre, aucun sentiment de promiscuité n’émanait du café grâce à l’aménagement judicieux de la pièce. De plus, la femme fut satisfaite de ce bruit de fond qui lui fournirait un rideau d’intimité pour le sujet qu’elle s’apprêtait à aborder. Lorsqu’elle repéra Charles et Éric, elle les rejoignit avec un air affable façonné par un léger sourire qui, à y regarder de plus près, n’atteignaient pas ses yeux. Ce n’est que quand elle se posta à côté de leur table qu’Éric l’aperçut et se leva pour la saluer. 

_ ‘’Bonjour Faith, ça faisait longtemps’’, Éric alors qu’ils se faisaient la bise. ‘’Je te présente Charles Xavier’’, ajouta-t-il en désignant l’intéressé d’un geste de la main. ‘’Charles voici Faith Wild, une ancienne compagnonne d’armes’’, introduisit-il tout en échangeant avec elle un regard de connivence.

Charles étudia attentivement Faith. Les talons qu’elle portait la grandissait hautement et ses vêtements se composaient d’un pantalon droit bleu marine à taille haute et d’une chemise claire à motifs. Ses cheveux roux aux nuances miel dont certaines mèches étaient humides tombaient à hauteur des épaules. Le léger rouge à lèvre qu’elle s’était appliqué s’accordait avec la teinte de sa chevelure de feu. En outre, les fins traits asiatiques de son visage rendait sa beauté exotique indéniable. Charles interrompit sa brève observation discrète lorsqu’elle planta son regard dans le sien.

_ ‘’Enchantée de faire votre connaissance’’, salua-t-elle en tendant une main que Charles empoigna avec courtoisie.

_ ‘’Moi de même’’, répondit Charles, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. ‘’Puis-je vous commander quelque chose à boire ?

Il n’eut pas besoin d’attendre qu’elle formule sa réponse. Il leva la main à l’adresse de la serveuse et, lorsqu’elle vint à leur table, il passa commande pour Faith. 

_ ‘’Pouvez-vous nous apporter un latte machiatto ?’’

_ ‘’Je vous l’apporte dans un instant’’, acquiesça la serveuse. 

Pas le moins du monde troublée qu’un télépathe se soit introduit dans ses pensées, Faith prit un air sérieux et sortit trois dossiers de son sac à main. En s’installant à leur table, elle les fit glisser vers Charles et Éric. 

_ ‘’Je n’aurais pas appelé si cela n’avait pas été une urgence’’, entama Faith en les regardant à tour de rôle. ‘’Il y a un mois de cela, un jeune garçon du nom de Kenneth Lacklan a disparu sans donner de nouvelles’’, informa-t-elle en désignant l’un des dossiers du doigt. ‘’Une enquête a été ouverte mais, faute d’information, les recherches stagnent. Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, un ami de mon fils, Dawson Atherton, n’est jamais revenu de l’école. D’après son père, il a rejoint de la famille dans un autre Etat ce qui est étrange car Dawson n’a qu’un père pour unique famille. De plus, il est au chômage depuis trois mois et pourtant, deux jours avant le soi-disant départ de Dawson, toutes ces dettes de jeux ont été payées et il a reçu une coquette somme d’argent sur son compte bancaire. Pour finir, il y a une semaine, les parents de la jeune India Whitmore ont téléphoné pour prévenir les policiers qu’ils retiraient leur alerte de disparition. Pour cause, ils avaient retrouvé leur fille et ont ensuite décidé de la placer dans un établissement spécialisé pour l’aider parce qu’elle serait atteinte d’un trouble psychologique. Je connaissais personnellement cette jeune fille et rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire. C’est pourquoi, cette histoire me paraissant louche, j’ai été regardé les registres d’admission pour l’hôpital psychiatrique et son nom y était bien enregistré. Toutefois, jusqu’à ce jour, je n’ai pas pu lui rendre visite.’’

Le récit terminé, Faith avala plusieurs gorgées du café latte qui lui avait été apporté, lorsqu’elle racontait les différentes disparitions. Elle appréciait beaucoup la texture onctueuse et la douceur du parfum de cette boisson chaude.

_’’Voilà une histoire bien curieuse, Faith, mais en quoi est-ce que tout ceci nous concerne’’, demanda Éric de but en blanc, refermant le dossier qu’il avait feuilleté distraitement en écoutant d’une oreille ce qu’elle relatait.

À peine les lèvres de Faith s’entrouvrirent pour donner une explication que Charles s’exprima à sa place.

_ ‘’Deux des enfants disparus sont issus de parents mutants’’, formula-il en échangeant un regard avec Éric. ‘’Et votre fils en étant un également, vous avez peur que quelque chose lui arrive’’.

Éric sentit une colère sourde grogner en lui. Il avait toujours détesté la persécution des mutants, ces êtres évolués dont la différence provoquait convoitise et jalousie, mais surtout la peur. Le commun des mortels les redoutait car, en leur présence, il devait faire face à leur sentiment de vulnérabilité duquel résultait la crainte. Pourtant, ces êtres singuliers faisaient preuve d’humanité et possédaient la capacité de faire le Bien, à l’instar des non-mutants. Charles voyait tout le bien qu’une personne était capable de faire, contrairement à Éric qui, comme certains non-mutants, envisageait principalement -si pas uniquement- le pire que pouvait potentiellement accomplir un individu. Ce dernier était convaincu de la supériorité de la race mutante, mais Charles ne partageait pas sa vision dichotomique où les uns étaient dominants et les autres dominés. Ce clivage racial constituait un point litigieux entre eux deux. 

En outre, les disparitions d’enfants mutants avaient ravivé d’anciennes blessures dans le cœur d’Éric. Il avait repensé à sa fille Nina dont la mort avait été aussi douloureuse que vaine. Longtemps après le drame, il avait éprouvé une grande difficulté à s’en remettre. Cette histoire d’enfants disparus l’affectait plus personnellement qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. À présent, il ressentait de la haine envers les coupables dont l’identité lui était inconnu, pour l’instant.

_ ‘’J’ai préféré d’abord mener des investigations approfondies pour être sûre que ces phénomènes n’étaient pas anodins. Ensuite, étant dans l’incapacité de résoudre ces affaires, j’ai pensé qu’une personne plus libre et compétente que moi serait en meilleure mesure de correctement prendre en main cette affaire. J’ai tout de suite pensé à vous, notamment toi Éric, car je connaissais la ferveur de ton implication dans la cause mutante’’, ajouta Faith enfonçant son regard dans celui d’Éric qui acquiesça d’un léger mouvement de la tête, en accord avec ses dires.

_ ‘’Ce qui importe dorénavant, c’est de retrouver ces enfants’’, conclut Charles.

_ ‘’Les gens qui s’en sont pris aux enfants sont malins’’, avisa Faith qui avait détaché son regard de celui d’Éric pour s’adresser à Charles. ‘’Comme la première disparition d’enfant a fait parler d’elle, ils ont changé leur méthode et ont décidé de camoufler les enlèvements d’enfants par des internements ou des visites chez une famille éloignée’’, finit-elle avant de vider sa tasse d’une traite.

Elle regarda ensuite sa montre, étouffa un juron et chercha dans son sac quelque chose. 

_ ‘’Je suis navrée, mais je dois reprendre la route. J’ai un rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec un gérant d’entreprise aux activités douteuses, rien de neuf mais la vérité doit être dévoilée au grand jour.’’

Puis, elle ressortit de son sac un portefeuille et déposa un billet de vingt dollars sur la table. Elle enfila son manteau et mit son foulard au cou. Serrant son sac sous le bras et son parapluie dans une main, elle salua Charles et Éric avant de quitter pressamment le café.

Après son départ, Charles et Éric restèrent un moment silencieux, assimilant les informations qu’ils avaient reçues durant l’entrevue.  
_ ‘’Il va falloir éplucher le dossier avant d’aller rendre dans un premier temps visite aux familles, puis éventuellement au directeur du centre d’internement accueillant prétendument les enfants‘’, exposa Éric rassemblant les dossiers entre ses mains.

_ ’’Si ces enfants sont tombés dans les mains d’un malade semblable à Trask, je n’ose imaginer ce qu’ils doivent endurer. Il faut qu’on agisse et vite’’, insista Charles, soucieux de ces jeunes qui devaient se sentir seuls, abandonnés à leur triste sort. 

_ ‘’La première disparition date d’il y a un mois, nous devons donc rattraper le temps perdu’’, conclut Éric. ‘’Que dis-tu d’aller rendre visite à monsieur et madame Lacklan, mon ami ?’’


	2. Périlleuse entrevue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une première visite à l'issu de laquelle un des deux protagonistes ne sortira pas indemne...

Ils avaient roulé à bonne allure toute la matinée, discutant des éléments de l’enquête et des modalités de leur visite chez les Lacklan. C’est ainsi que, quelques heures de route plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un chaleureux quartier résidentiel dont de hauts arbres encadraient les larges rues. Éric gara sa voiture sur le côté de la chaussée, puis en sortit et se dégourdit les jambes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le coffre qu’il ouvrit et en extirpa la chaise roulante de Charles tandis que celui-ci ouvrait sa portière. Au moyen de sa force magnétique, Éric souleva la chaise roulante, la déplia et la dirigea vers Charles. 

Alors qu’il revêtait sa veste et son chapeau, Éric jeta des coups d’œil sur Charles qui passait du siège passager à sa chaise roulante. Il s’exécutait à présent sans difficulté, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, il y a quelques mois lorsqu’Éric lui avait proposé de s’installer chez lui.

À ce temps-là, il avait eu pour habitude de quitter sa chaise pour dormir et se laver, mais moins fréquemment en d’autres circonstances. Ses déplacements étaient plaisants et aisés lorsqu’il possédait un jet privé, mais après son exil, il avait dû faire face à certaines adversités quotidiennes d’une personne à mobilité réduite qui, jusque-là, avaient été pour lui des détails. En outre, il avait privilégié la praticité de son fauteuil roulant en en choisissant un pliable, plutôt que de conserver son ancien qui, iconique de par ses roues marquées d’un X, était plus imposant. Concernant sa position par rapport à Éric, avoir la tête à hauteur de ses hanches possédait des avantages…

Éric s’était également conscientisé sur les obstacles auxquels les P.M.R devaient faire face. Ainsi, petit à petit et ensemble, Charles et lui avaient bâti un environnement agréable pour chacun d’eux. Éric offrant à Charles le plus d’autonomie possible et Charles épargnant le plus possible à Éric une vigilance excessive à son égard.

Éric ne ressentait pas de pitié pour son vieil ami quand il le voyait sur sa chaise roulante. Généralement, on éprouve de la pitié en raison de l’état misérable ou en détresse d’une personne or, il savait que Charles était loin d’être pitoyable. Il connaissait la dangerosité que son pouvoir renfermait. « Heureusement pour le monde entier, le puissant don de télépathie était détenu par un homme optimiste, compatissant, indulgent et respectueux de la vie de chacun », pensait Éric. Ainsi, la condition de Charles ne le troublait pas, sauf quand il se rappelait qui en était à l’origine. De fait, la culpabilité de l’avoir estropié lui pesait parfois sur la conscience, comme ce le fut en ce moment, alors qu’il regardait depuis le perron de la maison des Lacklan Charles s’installant sur son fauteuil roulant.

Une fois posé sur sa chaise, Charles roula sur l’allée pavée de dalles plates qui invitait les passants à entrer dans la belle demeure à quatre façades des Lacklan. Inconsciemment, il ralentit ses mouvements de bras en se rapprochant du perron qui était introduit par une volée de marche. Éric avait discrètement aperçu cela si bien qu’avant que Charles n’ait pu formuler une demande, sa chaise se souleva et lévita jusqu’à atteindre le seuil d’entrée, à ses côtés. 

_ ‘’Merci Éric’’, murmura Charles.

Éric lui adressa un hochement de tête, puis frappa à la porta pour la seconde fois. Tout service relatif au statut de P.M.R. qu’il rendait à Charles était spontané et bienveillant. Cependant, il lui arrivait de se demander si son altruisme n’était pas motivé par une volonté de repentance...

Des bruits de pas derrière la porte interrompirent ses pensées. La poignée s’abaissa et une femme à la peau sombre, aux cheveux noirs de jais et au sourire parfait les accueillit. 

_ ‘’Bonjour messieurs, êtes-vous bien M. Xavier et M. Lensher, les détectives privés ?’’

Charles se tourna vers Éric, mais ce dernier ne rencontra pas son regard interrogateur parce qu’il répondit à Mme Lacklan.

_ ‘’Oui, en effet. Attendiez-vous notre visite ?’’ s’enquit-t-il, curieux d’apprendre comment cette inconnue connaissait leur identité.

Son visage toujours fendu d’un sourire témoignait de l’immense joie que leur visite lui procurait. Elle ne sembla pas gênée par le fait que son bonheur n’était pas partagé.

_ ‘’Pas tout à fait’’, leur confia-t-elle. ‘’À dire vrai, il y a quelques jours de cela, j’ai fait la rencontre d’une personne flamboyante qui m’a parlé de vous.’’

La curiosité de Charles et Éric n’était pas satisfaite par l’explication de la dame. Intrigués par ses éclaircissements évasifs, ils auraient aimé lui posée plus de questions, mais sans leur en laisser le temps, elle les enjoignit vivement à entrer dans sa maison. Ils suivirent la femme dans le vestibule, leur réticence méfiante ayant été balayée par son insistance. Celle-ci s’obstina également à ne pas quitter le hall d’entrée avant qu’Éric n’eut ôté son manteau et son chapeau, afin qu’elle puisse les suspendre au porte-manteau. Elle en fit de même pour Charles, mais celui-ci prétexta que sa veste d’hiver pourvoyait le dossier de sa chaise d’une confortabilité à laquelle il tenait beaucoup. Cette excuse amusa Éric qui trouvait toujours désopilant l’adresse avec laquelle Charles parvenait à s’esquiver de certaines situations. Mme Lacklan les mena ensuite dans le salon où ils prirent place sur un large sofa en forme d’angle droit, excepté Charles qui cala son fauteuil à une des extrémités du long canapé, aux côtés d’Éric. À peine s’étaient-ils installés que Mme Lacklan se releva d’un bond et leur proposa de boire quelque chose.

_ ‘’Un café me conviendra’’, répondit Éric qui se disait qu’un peu d’énergie en plus ne lui ferait pas de tort. Par ailleurs, il sentait qu’avec cette dame, il lui en faudrait beaucoup.

_ ‘’Je prendrai la même chose’’, ajouta Charles en souriant gentiment lorsque Mme Lacklan tourna son regard vers lui en quête de réponse. ‘’Monsieur Lacklan est-il présent ?’’

_’’Il est en déplacement. Je crains que vous ne puissiez parler avec lui aujourd’hui’’, répondit-elle. ‘’Veuillez m’excuser, je vais préparer le café. Cela ne me prendra que quelques minutes’’, précisa-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans sa cuisine. 

Dans la pièce, le silence s’abattit. Depuis qu’Éric avait frappé sur la porte d’entrée de la maison, plus de vingt minutes s’étaient écoulés. Pourtant, les deux associés n’avaient toujours pas avancé dans leur investigation. Éric était agacé car, sous son apparence d’hôte de qualité, Mme Lacklan semblait peu coopérative. Elle n’avait répondu à aucune des questions qu’ils auraient souhaité lui poser, et pour cause, elle ne leur avait pas laissé le temps pour. Charles était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que son partenaire qui, contrarié, se dressa sur ses pieds et fit un tour dans la pièce. Il observa les photos de famille encadrées au-dessus du manteau d’une cheminée qui servait plus de décoration que de source de chaleur. Il distingua parmi tous les visages celui qui devait être Kenneth Lacklan, le jeune garçon de 15 ans ayant disparu. Sa carnation était plus claire que sa mère, mais tous deux partageaient les mêmes cheveux couleur de jais et le même sourire éclatant. Ses yeux vert émeraude pétillaient sur la photo.

_ ‘’Dans quelques minutes le café devrait être prêt’’, les informa Mme Lacklan tout en entrant dans le salon. Elle vint se poster aux côtés d’Éric et elle observa les larmes aux yeux son fils disparu. ‘’C’était au printemps dernier, nous étions tous partis chez ses grands-parents pour célébrer leur anniversaire de trente ans de mariage.’’ 

_’’Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu du jour de sa disparition ?’’, demanda Charles, ramenant l’attention sur le but de leur visite. 

_’’Bien sûr’’, acquiesça-t-elle en s’asseyant sur un fauteuil près de Charles, ‘’je vais vous dire exactement ce que j’ai confié à la police. Ce jour-là, Kenneth avait un entrainement de baseball après les cours. Il devait revenir à vélo comme il en avait l’habitude. Ensuite, puisqu’il ne revenait pas, j’ai tenté plusieurs fois de le contacter par messages ou appels, mais vous savez comment sont les jeunes, ils sont souvent inconscients de l’inquiétude qu’ils peuvent provoquer. N’ayant reçu aucune réponse, je me suis alors dit qu’il devait être chez son ami Michael. Ils leur arrivaient de dormir ici ou chez lui pour un devoir, une présentation ou que sais-je. Bref, à aucun moment je me suis dit qu’il avait pu être kidnappé. Il ne peut qu’avoir été enlevé parce que mon garçon, mon Kenneth, n’est pas du genre à fuguer !’’

_ ‘’Pourtant, des vêtements et autres objets pour voyager, ainsi que le sac de sport de Kenneth ont été reportés manquants selon l’enquête de police relative à sa disparition’’, répliqua Éric. ‘’Êtes-vous sûre qu’aucune raison n’aurait pu le pousser à partir pour une durée indéterminée ?’’

Les traits de Mme Lacklan se durcirent, car elle était outragée qu’elle puisse être la cause de l’hypothétique fugue de son enfant. Elle ouvrit la bouche sur une grande inspiration s’apprêtant à répliquer avec véhémence contre la fausseté des propos d’Éric. Toutefois, ce fut Charles qui prit la parole en premier. 

_ ‘’Une semaine avant sa disparition, votre mari et vous-même aviez annoncé à votre fils que vous alliez divorcer, n’est-ce pas ?’’, s’enquit Charles qui lisait dans les pensées de la femme tourmentée par des remords.

Mme Lacklan porta la main à sa bouche et étouffa tant bien que mal ses sanglots, alors que des larmes creusaient des sillons sur ses pommettes. Charles considéra ses pleurs comme des aveux de sa culpabilité. Sa réaction fit douter Charles et Éric de l’enlèvement de Kenneth. De fait, ceux-ci se raisonnèrent que Kenneth aurait probablement mal accueilli le divorce et aurait donc montré son mécontentement en maquillant sa disparition. Toutefois, Éric sentait au fond de lui que cette disparition n’était pas une fugue banale. Non seulement, l’annonce du divorce ne figurait pas dans leur dossier qui contenait la déposition de Mme Lacklan à la police, mais elle connaissait également des informations tels que leur identité alors qu’elle ne devrait pas. Charles sentait aussi qu’il y avait anguille sous roche. 

_ ‘’Je…Je zuis désobée’’, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots. ‘’Je vais vouz apporter le cavé’’, ajouta-t-elle en se levant. Moins de deux minutes après son départ, on entendait des bruits de porcelaine s’entrechoquant et ceux de portes d’armoires qui étaient ouvertes puis refermées.

\--Charles…. Charles... Charles...--

Charles ne perçut pas immédiatement les appels cérébraux d’Éric tant il tentait de pénétrer l’esprit de Mme Lacklan dont les pensées étaient à présent inaudibles, dissimulées par un cliquetis rapide et régulier, à l’instar du tic-tac d’une horloge ou d’un métronome.

\-- Éric, je t’entends. Qu’y a-t-il ? --

\-- Elle n’avait rien dit à la police pour le divorce. Je suis sûr qu’elle nous cache quelque chose d’autre. Qu’as-tu appris de plus sur elle par télépathie ? --

\-- Je ne parviens pas à lire dans ses pensées clairement. C’est comme si un léger brouillage couvrait ses pensées. Je te propose d’aller faire un tour dans la maison, au cas où Mme Lacklan aurait des squelettes planqués dans son placard. De mon côté, je vais tâcher d’en apprendre plus malgré les interférences -- 

Sur ces mots, le dialogue mental prit fin. Ce fut à ce moment-là que leur hôtesse revint dans le salon. Elle semblait avoir repris contenance et avançait en tenant fermement un plateau chargé de tasses, biscuits, lait, et café entre les mains. Éric attendit qu’elle ait tout posé sur la table basse avant de lui demander où se trouvait les toilettes. Elle les lui indiqua aimablement et lui la remercia avant de quitter la pièce en adressant un dernier regard de connivence à son associé.

Il se dirigea à l’étage comme elle le lui avait indiqué et entreprit de jeter un œil dans toutes les chambres à l’étage. Il commença par la chambre de Kenneth où il ouvrit quelques tiroirs et feuilleta des papiers. Il ne trouva rien de particulier qui puisse lui révéler un endroit où l’adolescent aurait pu soit trouver refuge, soit être enlevé. En outre, il se disait que les informations importantes auraient déjà été remarquées par la police puisqu’elle était déjà passée par là. Il inspecta ensuite rapidement une chambre vacante, un placard et la salle de bain. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une porte. En l’empoignant, il prit conscience qu’elle était verrouillée ce qui l’intrigua, puisque toutes les autres pièces étaient accessibles. Il la déverrouilla d’un simple mouvement de l’index, puis entrouvrit la porte. Il n’eut pas besoin de pénétrer dans la pièce pour sentir cette odeur putride caractéristique d’un cadavre en décomposition. La pièce s’avérait être la chambre conjugale. Puisqu’aucun corps n’était visible depuis le pas de la porte, il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la source de l’odeur. Celle-ci émanait du dressing appartenant à Mme Lacklan. Il l’ouvrit et constata que des vêtements jonchaient la surface au sol du dressing. Éric n’avait aucun doute de ce qu’il allait trouver sous les vêtements étendus au sol. Il s’agenouilla près de la masse et souleva quelques tissus sous lesquels se dessinait un visage. Éric reconnut aussitôt la figure de M. Kenneth dont il avait observé les traits sur les photographies du salon. Le corps de ce dernier était parcouru de veines sombres et, au niveau de son visage, sa peau semblait tirée sur ses os. La situation avait pris une tournure morbide à laquelle Éric ne s’attendait pas. Il se redressa et quitta promptement la chambre. Ainsi, son instinct ne s’était pas trompé, quelque chose de plus sombre se dissimulait sous les enlèvements. Alors que son esprit tentait de trouver des explications sur la situation, son sang se glaça lorsqu’il se rappela que Charles était seul en compagnie d’une potentielle meurtrière. Il se pressa à rejoindre le salon, tout en tentant de le prévenir par la pensée.

\-- Charles ! Charles ! Réponds-moi ! --

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ce qui augmenta son inquiétude. Son appréhension fut remplacée par de l’horreur quand il vit la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Mme Lacklan était agenouillée sur Charles dont le corps inerte reposait au sol. Les yeux de la femme étaient complètement noirs et ses mains serraient vigoureusement le cou de Charles. Des veines d’une teinte foncée parcouraient le visage empourpré de celui-ci et son expression faciale indiquait l’atroce douleur qu’il éprouvait. Le sang s’écoulant de ses narines rajouta de l’effroi au spectacle d'horreur auquel Erik assistait, impuissant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est que le commencement du début


	3. Un repos de courte durée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éric sauve Charles, mais il craint pour sa survie

La stupeur d'Éric se changea en rage pure, face à la scène sanglante dépeinte sous ses yeux. D’un mouvement de bras, il propulsa violemment le corps de Mme Lacklan à l’opposé de Charles, en la percutant avec son sofa dont la structure était métallique. La femme n’avait pas remarqué son retour, si bien que le choc la prit au dépourvu. Elle se cogna si brutalement contre le mur que des craquements sinistres retentirent. Satisfait en voyant l’état misérable dans lequel la femme se trouvait à présent, Éric courut s’accroupir auprès de son ami qui gémissait à demi-conscient et secrétait un liquide noir s’écoulant par les commissures de ses lèvres. Alors que toute son attention était portée sur son vieil ami, il ne remarqua pas que Mme Lacklan se poignardait à plusieurs reprises, avec un débris de verre qui jonchait non loin du lieu où elle s’était écroulée.

_ ‘’CHARLES ?! Charles ?! Nom de Dieu, réponds-moi ! CHARLES ?!’’ hurla Éric tapotant la joue de Charles.

Le corps de celui-ci se contracta violemment dans les bras d’Éric et il fut secoué de plusieurs haut-le-cœur, vomissant ce même liquide poisseux noir qui s’écoulait par les coins de sa bouche. Ses vomissements favorisaient la purge de son organisme. À ses côtés, Éric était paniqué et se sentait impuissant face à l’état de Charles car il ne savait pas que faire pour l’aider. Frustré et en colère, il jeta un regard noir vers la femme étendue au sol. Il voulait la démembrer encore et encore jusqu’à ce que son corps ne soit plus qu’une masse informe de chair et d’os. Ensuite, il s’en prendrait à cette maudite maison, la ferait voler en éclats. Son rythme cardiaque s’accélérait, sa raison se laissait rapidement consumer par la fureur. Il était sur le point de réaliser ses fantasmes, de libérer ses bras de Charles, afin d’atteindre la catharsis. Néanmoins, il en fut empêché par Charles qui l’étreignit le bras avec toute la force qu’il lui restait, forçant Éric à se concentrer sur lui.

_ ‘’Je… Je vais m’en sortir’’, exprima laborieusement Charles qui, à bout de souffle, avait la voix enrouée. ‘’Sortons d’ici’’, ajouta-t-il en enfonçant dans les yeux d’Éric ses iris dont le bleu glacier contrastait énormément avec le sang rougissant sa sclérotique. Son regard fut d’une telle intensité qu’Éric abandonna brusquement la rage qui s’était embrasée en lui. Il afficha alors un air de tristesse mêlée à de la frustration et d’un soupçon de honte, pour avoir failli succomber à ses passions dans une telle situation.

_ ‘’Il faut partir d’ici tout de suite…’’, implora Charles faiblement mais avec assurance. ‘’Je t’expliquerai tout… mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Des gens vont débarquer d’une minute à l’autre’’, expliqua-t-il avec autant de force que son état le lui permettait. 

Éric plongea son regard dans celui de Charles qui n’eut pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre qu’il était partagé entre l’envie d’en découdre avec ceux qui viendraient et celle de le mettre à l’abri. La mâchoire serrée, Éric souleva finalement Charles et l’emmena jusqu’à son fauteuil tombé sur le côté qu’il redressa sans difficulté, avant de l’y déposer avec précaution. Ce dernier s’affala sur la chaise avec si peu de maintien qu’il failli retomber au sol, la tête la première. L’inconscience menaçait de l’emporter. Agissant promptement, Éric lévita devant lui la chaise sur laquelle Charles peinait à rester droit. Ils traversèrent le salon, passèrent dans le vestibule où Éric récupéra son chapeau et son manteau, et enfin, ils quittèrent la demeure des Lacklan.

L’air glacé qui annonçait l’approche de l’hiver accueillit froidement les deux associés. Cependant, ceux-ci n’en tinrent pas compte, trop préoccupés par leur évasion imminente. Arrivé non loin de la voiture, Éric ouvrit la portière côté passager d’un geste de la main droite, puis déposa la chaise roulante où Charles se tenait le ventre en gémissant, la bouche toujours maculée de sang et d’une substance poisseuse noire. Éric plaça son bras gauche sous la nuque de Charles et son bras droit dans le creux de ses genoux, afin de le placer sur le siège passager. Tandis qu’il s’apprêtait à refermer la portière, Charles la retint soudainement d’un bras. Il se plia en deux et régurgita le contenu de son estomac, essentiellement de la bile, mais également ce liquide semblable à du pétrole. Éric réagit vivement en reculant rapidement, préservant ainsi ses chaussures. 

_’’Tu peux fermer la portière’’, informa d’une faible voix Charles, exténué et affalé sur son siège, les yeux mi-clos. 

Éric claqua la portière, plia magnétiquement la chaise roulante de Charles, ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture et l’y plaça. Ensuite, il entra dans le véhicule et démarra au quart de tour. Il roula à grande vitesse, tout en prenant garde à ne pas attirer trop l’attention. Ses nerfs se détendirent lorsqu’ils atteignirent l’autoroute, car la limite de vitesse restreignait moins leur fuite précipitée. Après plus d’un quart d’heure de route, il s’arrêta dans une station-service, malgré son désir de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et leurs mystérieux poursuivants. Sur place, il se procura plusieurs sacs plastiques, des bouteilles d’eau et quelques rouleaux d’essuies en papier, afin d’éviter que sa voiture ne devienne le décor d’un film gore et aussi, pour permettre à Charles de s’hydrater.

Après trois heures de route, ils avaient enfin atteint un autre État, celui dans lequel se trouvait le père de Dawson Atherton. Le silence avait régné en maître dans la voiture durant l’entièreté du trajet, car Éric avait été soucieux de l’état de Charles qui, non seulement avait eu l’impression que sa tête allait imploser, mais avait également besoin de beaucoup de repos. D’ailleurs, il n’était pas le seul. L’adrénaline qui électrisait les nerfs d’Éric s’était dissipée et il ressentait à présent le poids de la fatigue sur son esprit et son corps que l’inquiétude qu’il avait ressentie pour Charles avaient engendré.

Alors qu’il roulait, ses yeux s’étaient posés à de nombreuses reprises sur Charles, afin d’observer l’évolution de son état de santé. Au début du trajet, Charles avait amplement fait bon usage des sacs plastiques et des bouteilles d’eau, pour le plus grand ravissement d’Éric. Pourtant, voir la pâleur du visage de Charles, son front ruisselant de sueur et ses sourcils froncés par la douleur l’avait beaucoup contrarié, c’est pourquoi il avait alors souhaité que son ami trouve le sommeil pour reprendre des forces. Toutefois, il avait éprouvé plus d’appréhension, lorsque son souhait fut exaucé, car il avait eu du mal à distinguer qui de la Mort ou du Sommeil s’était emparé de Charles dont le corps était morbidement inerte. À chaque fois qu’il voyait un panneau de circulation indiquant un hôpital dans les environs, son regard oscillait entre celui-ci et Charles. Toutefois, son pragmatisme et son instinct de survie avait toujours eu raison de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de faire un séjour à l’hôpital, sous peine d’être rattrapés par les individus malintentionnés auxquels ils avaient échappé de justesse. Ceux-ci auraient certainement l’idée de surveiller quelques hôpitaux, après avoir constaté dans la maison des Lacklan qu’une partie du sang maculant le sol n’appartenait pas seulement à la maitresse de la maison. Ainsi, Éric avait conduit la voiture jusqu’à atteindre la prochaine destination où Charles et lui avait décidé d’aller.

À présent qu’ils étaient arrivés à destination, Éric jugea bon de trouver un motel où passer la nuit, même si le trajet en voiture l’avait déjà bien entamée. Lui et Charles dormiraient sûrement une partie de la matinée, avant d’envisager quelconque entreprise. Mais avant de s’installer dans une chambre de motel, il fit un arrêt dans une supérette ouverte à toute heure, afin de notamment prendre des vêtements propres. Puis, il roula un bon moment encore avant de trouver un motel qui ne semblait pas fort fréquenté. Il parqua la voiture à un endroit où elle était le moins visible, puis arrêta le moteur et se retourna vers Charles pour l’observer attentivement. La tête penchée sur le côté fenêtre et les avant-bras croisés sur l’abdomen, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu’il n’avait montré aucun signe d’éveil. Sa peau était toujours livide, mais les traits de son visage s’étaient adoucis. Seul le faible soulèvement de sa poitrine révélait un signe de vie. Éric ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps, car le sommeil ne lui serait accordé qu’après s’être installé dans leur chambre. Il quitta donc la voiture, partit régler la paperasse pour louer une chambre, y revint et trouva Charles éveillé. 

Le ronronnement du moteur qui l’avait bercé durant le trajet s’étant interrompu, il avait repris connaissance peu de temps après le départ d’Éric. Toutefois, ses paupières restaient entrouvertes avec peine et son esprit possédait la vivacité d’un escargot et la clarté d’une matinée brumeuse. Il ne vit pas Éric s’approcher de sa portière, tant il était égaré et éreinté. En outre, une odeur fétide lui piquait les narines et remontait son estomac. Il accueillit donc avec plaisir la bouffée d’air fraiche nocturne qui s’engouffra dans la voiture, quand Éric ouvrit sa portière. Celui-ci tenait entre ses mains son fauteuil roulant. Les muscles de Charles refusaient de se mouvoir, ils semblaient aussi lourd que du plomb.  
Voyant que Charles était trop faible pour se déplacer, Éric le plaça lui-même sur la chaise. Il récupéra quelques affaires dans le coffre, verrouilla la voiture et utilisa ensuite son magnétisme pour déplacer le fauteuil roulant sur lequel Charles reposait mollement. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qu’il avait choisi pour ses différents avantages. Premièrement, elle était éloignée du bureau du gérant du motel, ensuite, les chambres adjacentes étaient vacantes, et enfin, elle était au rez-de-chaussée. À l’intérieur, Éric déposa sur son lit les affaires qu’il avait ramené de sa voiture et décida de d’abord s’occuper de Charles qui était accablé par de violents maux de tête accompagnés de vertige. 

_ ‘’J’ai un de ces maux de crâne’’, gémit Charles. ‘’Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais subi une telle chose, pas même après mes cuites à l’université'', plaisanta-t-il faiblement.

Assis dans sa chaise, les coudes sur les genoux, il avait posé sa tête endolorie entre ses mains. Son jean était souillé par le liquide noir poisseux que son corps avait sécrété et sa chemise était tâchée par un mélange de bile et de sang. Une fine pellicule de sueur maculait son corps qui frissonnait de temps à autre. 

_ ‘’Je vais me laver'' , informa-t-il à Éric, roulant jusque dans la salle de bain pourvu d’une baignoire, d’un lavabo et d’une toilette.

Charles déboutonna sa chemise, retira son T-shirt et les jeta en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Il regretta ce geste qu’il avait effectué trop vivement alors que sa tête était affligée par une très désagréable céphalée et, qu’au moindre mouvement, ses vertiges reprenaient de plus belle. Charles essaya de ne pas tenir compte du mal qui le tourmentait et s'employa à se déshabiller entièrement. Ainsi, lorsqu’il eut retiré son pantalon, il s’installa non sans effort dans la baignoire et y resta allongé sans bouger, le temps de reprendre contenance. Puis, un savon à la main, il prit conscience d’un nouveau défi : le pommeau de la douche lui était inaccessible en raison de la hauteur à laquelle il était placé. Charles poussa alors un long et profond soupir d’exaspération.

Éric entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, tenant dans une main les vêtements propres qu’il avait acheté dans la supérette. Il les déposa de sorte que Charles puisse en disposer aisément une fois qu’il aurait terminé de se laver.

_ ‘’Mais quel soupir !’’ s’exclama-t-il avec une note d’amusement dans la voix. ‘’Á quoi est-il dû, sans vouloir être indiscret ?’’ 

Charles passa la tête par les rideaux tirés de la douche pour s’adresser à l’homme adossé au chambranle de la porte. Éric portait un pull noir au col montant qui dessinait son torse et ses bras musclés et, un pantalon de couleur sombre couvrait ses jambes. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et quelques mèches de ses cheveux auburn lui retombaient sur le front. Charles se demanda comment pouvait-il toujours être séduisant, même après n’avoir dormi que six heures en deux jours. Éric n’avait pas remarqué son observation, car ses yeux bleus captivants avaient fait un tour de la pièce avant de s’arrêter sur l’étrange motif du rideau de douche.

_ ‘’Pourrais-tu actionner l’arrivée d’eau de la douche’’, demanda Charles en soupirant, exténué et agacé par le manque de considération du motel quant aux personnes à mobilité réduite.

_ ‘’Avec plaisir’’, répondit Éric qui fit couler l’eau sur Charles, sans même décroiser les bras. 

Charles étouffa une exclamation de surprise qui était due aux premiers jets d’eau étant glacés. Soucieux, Éric augmenta la chaleur de l’eau en tournant la poignée qui était destinée à gérer la température de l’eau. 

_ ‘’L’eau est un peu trop chaude à présent’’, commenta Charles sur un ton faussement indifférent.

Éric tourna à nouveau la poignée et fut satisfait d’entendre le soupir de bien-être que Charles émit derrière le rideau de douche, grâce à l’agréable température de l’eau. Son ami le remercia timidement, comme gêné par la situation actuelle.

En effet, Charles se sentait embarrassé car il n’appréciait pas l’idée de devoir demander à son vieil ami de l’aider à se laver. C’était une tâche dont il s’était toujours acquitté seul ou avec l’aide de Hank, communément appelé Le Fauve, qui avait pris soin de lui durant des années. Certes il avait dû ravaler sa fierté lors des premières fois où il avait été trop mal en point pour se débrouiller seul, mais avec le temps, il avait permis à Hank de lui apporter son aide sans ressentir de honte. 

_ ‘’Lars Svensson’’, commença Charles qui se frottait le corps avec son savon et profitait de la chaleur de la douche. ‘’J’ai pu extraire ce nom de l’esprit de Mme Lacklan. J’ai également appris qu’il s’agissait d’un thérapeute mutant spécialisé dans l’hypnose et qui possède un puissant pouvoir de persuasion. Il en a fait usage sur Mme Lacklan. Je me demande si elle n’avait pas reçu l’ordre de tuer toute personne qui lui aurait posé trop de questions, au sujet de la disparition de son fils ou du moins, de le neutraliser le temps que ce Lars Svensson ou des renforts rappliquent chez elle. D’ailleurs, au moment où elle est partie faire du café, elle a prévenu ce thérapeute de notre présence dans sa demeure. J’ai pu le lire dans ses pensées avant que le tic-tac omniprésent devienne tonitruant à mesure que je cherchais les souvenirs de l’entrevue de Mme Lacklan avec Lars Svensson. Ce fut une expérience télépathique des plus désagréables’’, commenta Charles avec une moue désapprobatrice se rappelant de la sensation qu’il avait éprouvé. 

Il termina de se rincer, puis demanda à Éric d’arrêter l’écoulement de l’eau et de lui passer un essui. Éric s’exécuta et tendit une serviette à Charles par l’interstice entre l’extrémité latérale du rideau de douche et le mur, là où ce dernier avait précédemment passé la tête. Charles prit l’essuie et se sécha le corps, tandis qu’Éric retourna s’adosser sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et le regard vague dirigé vers le rideau de douche, comme s’il s’adressait directement à Charles.

_ ‘’Son mari gisait au premier étage dans un sale état’’, raconta-t-il se remémorant la sale odeur que dégageait le cadavre en putréfaction de M. Lacklan. ‘’Décidément, les vœux de mariage ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, commença-t-il, à croire que le prêtre qui les a unis à prononcer : ‘vous serez mari et femme jusqu’à ce que la mort ou l’un de vous deux vous sépare’ ’’, plaisanta-t-il éhontément, satisfait du sort funeste que Mme Lacklan avait eu.

_ ‘’Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle j’ai ressenti une grande tristesse et du remord en elle, quand un souvenir de son mari est apparu dans son esprit’’, dit Charles à voix haute faisant fi de la blague de son ami, ‘’le remord était issu de sa culpabilité dans la mort de son époux ; quant à la tristesse, elle découlait sûrement de la certitude qu’elle rejoindrait son mari plus tôt que prévu’’.

_ ‘’Quelle macabre affaire’’, conclut Éric sans émotion. ‘’Non seulement ce Lars Svensson a apparemment manipulé Mme Lacklan pour qu’elle se suicide dans le cas où son rôle venait à être compromis mais en plus, il lui a fait tuer son mari. Ce type est vraiment prêt à tous pour mener à bien son dessein.’’

Éric et Charles restèrent silencieux, digérant chacun les informations qu’ils avaient mises en commun. Au bout d’une longue minute de mutisme partagé, Éric annonça à son ami qu’il allait partir pour acheter quelque chose à manger et qu’il serait de retour dans une demi-heure environ. Certes, il avait quitté la chambre de motel pour la raison évidente qu’ils avaient faim, mais d’autre part, il l’avait également fait pour donner à Charles l’intimité nécessaire à son rhabillement. 

Quand Éric revint une demi-heure plus tard comme prévu, Charles était adossé au cadran en bois sur son lit et maintenait contre son front un mouchoir contenant des glaçons. Un gobelet était posé sur la table de chevet adjacente à son lit, Éric en déduisit que Charles avait pris une aspirine. Il s’approcha de Charles et lui tendit un emballage dans lequel se trouvaient un hamburger, des frites et un soda. Ces ripailles provenaient d’un drive-in qu’il avait aperçu sur le chemin du motel. Puisqu’il avait englouti sa part en chemin, il prit une douche tandis que Charles entamait avec réserve son repas. Cette réticence n’était pas causée par la qualité de la nourriture, mais plus par la nausée qui nouait son estomac. Il se força néanmoins à avaler quelque chose avant de s’endormir.

Lorsqu’Éric sortit de la douche, il s’approcha de Charles et constata avec contentement que celui-ci avait grignoté son hamburger et quelques frites. Puis, il posa le dos de sa main droite sur le front de son ami assoupi, afin de vérifier si sa fièvre avait disparue. Charles émit inconsciemment un soupir d’apaisement lorsque la froide peau d’Éric entra en contact avec son front brûlant. Cette réaction amusa Éric dont le visage affichait à présent un petit sourire en coin. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la pièce et décida d’arranger brièvement la chambre avant de s’endormir. Il se débarrassa ainsi des restes de nourriture dans la poubelle et y jeta également les vêtements encrassés de Charles. Puis, satisfait de son sommaire rangement, il tomba avec plaisir dans le sommeil, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres en repensant à la réaction de Charles au contact de sa main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont lu jusqu'ici, j'espère poursuivre avec vous la route qui s'annonce palpitante !


	4. Une sculpture de mauvaise augure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik et Charles procèdent à leur troisième et dernière visite qui résulte sur une révélation inattendue...

La maison des Whitford était une belle demeure architecturale faite de différents matériaux, située en pleine nature. Erik ne se formalisa pas d’une demande avant de faire léviter la chaise roulante de Charles auprès de lui, tandis que lui-même lévitait pour survoler une large et profonde zone de boue séparant la route de l’entrée de la maison. Il avait plu pendant près d’une semaine, de manière continue et abondante dans le comté. Ce déluge s’était arrêté depuis une vingtaine de minutes, mais l’amas imposant de nuages gris dans le ciel semblait presser Charles et Erik à trouver refuge à l’intérieur, au risque d’être complètement trempés.

À peine l’index d’Erik cessa d’enfoncer la sonnette adjacente à la porte d’entrée qu’une trentagénaire grande et menue ouvrit la porte. Elle était vêtue d’un legging sombre et d’un tablier parsemé de taches de glaise. Elle ne paraissait pas surprise de les voir et les invita à entrer directement pour se mettre à l’abri de l’orage qui menaçait d’éclater à tout moment. Charles et Erik étaient sur leur garde face à cet accueil trop chaleureux, car leurs précédentes visites avaient été déplaisamment plus mouvementées que prévu.

_ ‘’Je vous attendais, mais n’ayez crainte, je ne représente pas une menace’’, leur révéla-t-elle d’une voix douce et calme, comme lorsqu’on se réveille paisiblement d’un profond sommeil reposant, le visage baigné par les doux rayons chauds d’un soleil d’été.

Ses paroles convinrent Erik à moitié, partagé entre lui accordé sa confiance en raison de son honnêteté ou se méfier d’elle dans la mesure où sa sincérité visait peut-être à les piéger. Cependant, sa défiance fut diminuée lorsque Charles lui assura télépathiquement qu’elle n’avait aucune hostilité à leur égard. Il décocha un long regard à Charles, testant la conviction de son opinion quant à Mme Whitford. Charles soutint son regard et inclina la tête en signe d’acquiescement, accompagnant le tout d’un éloquent clignement d’yeux. Erik se détendit, mais resta subrepticement sur ses gardes.

Avant de sortir de la voiture, Charles avait mentalement établi un repérage de tout individu à plus d’un demi-kilomètre à la ronde. Ainsi, il avait inspecté scrupuleusement l’esprit de Mme Whitford et avait constaté qu’elle était aussi facile à déchiffrer qu’un livre ouvert. Aucun bruitage parasite n’avait troublé son inspection mentale et sa mémoire avait semblé n’avoir subi aucune altération télépathique. Ces deux éléments avaient suffi à le persuader qu’elle ne figurait pas comme danger potentielle.

La dame les invita à entrer dans le vestibule d’un large mouvement du bras, s’écartant de la porte de sorte que ses invités la précèdent. Elle ferma ensuite la porte derrière elle, faisant pivoter Erik sur ses talons, vérifiant qu’elle ne la verrouillait pas à clé. Lorsqu’elle leur fit face, elle ne leur prêta pas attention, car son regard fixa un point derrière eux et un doux sourire illumina son visage. Charles et Erik suivirent la direction vers laquelle était portée son attention et aperçurent une fillette âgée de huit ans environ. Celle-ci observait les nouveaux venus dans le hall d’entrée, à moitié dissimulée derrière un mur dont l’ouverture menait à une autre pièce.

_ ‘’India, je te vois’’, s’adressa joyeusement Mme Whitford à sa fille qui agita aussitôt ses mains, conversant en langage des signes avec sa maman.

_’’Je te présente Magneto et Professeur X, viens dire bonjour’’, répondit-elle à India. ’’Tu ne crains rien, ce sont des amis.’’

L’air méfiant d’India se transforma en lumineux sourire. Elle courut dans les bras de sa mère qui la souleva. Elle serra la main d’Erik que son visage angélique égayait, puis sa maman la déposa au sol où elle put également saluer Charles.

\-- Bonjour, India. Je m’appelle Charles Xavier et voici mon ami Erik Lensher --, introduisit Charles mentalement à India qui écarquilla des yeux et dont la bouche s’ouvrit sur un « oh ! » muet. Elle regarda Charles puis sa maman, pour enfin revenir à Charles. 

\-- Tu parles dans ma tête ! -- s’exclama-t-elle. Elle signa ensuite pour expliquer à sa mère son étonnement. Cette dernière gloussa, amusée par le message qu’elle avait communiqué.

Charles partagea l’amusement de Mme Whitford, ayant entendu par la pensée ce qu’elle avait transmis à cette dernière. Seul Erik fut tenu hors de la confidence, mais il ne s’en formalisa pas parce qu’il prenait plaisir à être enveloppé dans cette atmosphère si joyeuse et paisible qui s’était installée dans la pièce.

_ ‘’Allez, je te propose de partir me faire un joli dessin dans la salle de jeu, d’accord ?’’ demanda-t-elle en dégageant les quelques mèches blondes qui retombaient devant le visage d’India. ‘’Je viendrai plus tard contempler ton œuvre d’art, car je dois pour l’instant parler avec ces messieurs.’’ 

India acquiesça à contrecœur, déçue d’avoir à les quitter alors qu’elle aurait aimé encore converser, notamment avec Charles qui l’intriguait autant qu’il la fascinait. Elle s’éloigna à pas lents, espérant être finalement invitée à rester en leur compagnie. Elle poursuivit sa tactique jusqu’à atteindre le tournant menant à un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la salle de jeu. Là, partagée entre rester et s’en aller, elle s’arrêta et jeta un dernier coup d’œil aux messieurs. Puis, résignée mais pas déconfite, elle leur adressa un timide signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir et bifurqua à gauche s’éloignant dans le couloir. Le claquement discret d’une porte les informa qu’India avait agi conformément aux souhaits de sa maman.

Comblant le vide engendré par le départ de sa fille, Mme Whitford proposa à ses invités de rejoindre le salon dans lequel résidait une imposante table en bois de chêne, afin de discuter de sujets sérieux plus agréablement. Ils quittèrent le vestibule et prirent place autour de la table dont la hauteur convenait à Charles.

_ ‘’Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne savais pas que vous viendriez précisément aujourd’hui’’, commença Mme Whitford, consciente que son accueil rapide avait surpris ses invités. ‘’Toutefois, on m’avait prévenue il y a une semaine de cela que vous, M. Xavier, viendriez en personne acheter une de mes sculptures. Attendez ici, je vous l’apporte tout de suite’’, ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Mme Whitford était de retour dans la pièce avec entre ses mains une boite en carton qu’elle déposa sur la table. Elle la poussa en direction de Charles qui tendit le bras pour prendre le paquet, mais, méfiant, Erik interrompit son geste en plaçant une main sur son avant-bras.

Mme Whitford ne s’offusqua pas de cette réaction mue par la prudence, car elle comprenait et acceptait le scepticisme d’Erik. Ni lui ni Charles ne l’avaient jamais rencontrée et le fait d’avoir été prévenue de leur visite ne contribuait pas à les mettre en confiance en sa présence. 

Charles décocha un regard à son ami qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête, le dissuadant de toucher la boite pour l’instant. Le bras de Charles resta figé un moment, tendu vers le paquet. Il doutait qu’il y ait une bombe ou quelque autre mécanisme dangereux, mais il plaçait une grande confiance en Erik et le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu’il aimait faire les choses à sa manière. C’est pourquoi il ramena son bras près de son corps.

Erik apprécia la réponse de Charles à sa requête car, bien qu’il ait accordé le bénéfice du doute à Mme Whitford, il n’en connaissait pas encore assez sur elle pour lui accorder sa confiance. De plus, ils avaient rencontré trop de mésaventures depuis qu’ils avaient accepté d’enquêter sur les disparitions d’enfants mutants et il n’avait pas envie de faire l’expérience d’une nouvelle. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras, adoptant une attitude de défi et augmentant sa prestance.

_ ‘’Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Connaissez-vous une société se nommant ‘Prométhée’ ? ’’

_ ‘’ Oui. ’’

Mme Whitford avait répondu sans hésitation et avec une franchise qui déstabilisa Erik pendant un court instant. L’atmosphère légère dans laquelle il s’était plu dans le vestibule devint instantanément aussi glaciale que celle d’une morgue.

Charles remua sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise et perplexe par la réponse de leur hôte. Ayant analyser mentalement la femme, il avait été certain qu’elle ne représentait pas une menace, pourtant son affirmation semblait révéler le contraire. Depuis la mort de Raven, Charles remettait systématiquement ses décisions en doute ; il ne se faisait plus confiance. Ainsi, sa possible méprise sur les réelles intentions de Mme Whitford provoqua la chute de son esprit dans la spirale malsaine de la remise en doute sur ses compétences et sa capacité de jugement, menant généralement vers une dévalorisation de lui-même.

Erik ne remarqua pas le tourment étreignant l’esprit de son ami, son attention entièrement focalisée sur Mme Whitford. Ses yeux sondaient les leur avec sévérité et suspicion, mais il n’y trouva rien d’autre que sympathie et honnêteté. Abandonnant son duel de regard, il reprit avec un ton froid, le regard sévère.

_ ‘’ Quel est votre lien avec cette société ? ’’

Mme Whitford ne se vexa par le ton austère d’Erik. Elle discutait comme s’il s’était s’agit d’une conversation banale sur le beau et mauvais temps.

_ ‘’ Purement professionnel, je leur ai vendu cinq de mes sculptures. Mes ventes s’effectuent uniquement en ligne. Je sculpte aussi bien des événements futurs que des œuvres par plaisir. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent s’offrir mes œuvres prophétiques car leur prix est très élevé. Après tout, tenir un pan de l’histoire en main n’est pas donné’’, plaisanta-t-elle. ‘’ Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vivre de ma passion. Ce commerce d’art est mon principal revenu, d’ailleurs, il permet à ma femme et moi-même d’avoir la chance de vivre dans cette maison avec nos deux enfants’’, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les alentours avec un regard empreint d’amour pour le foyer dans lequel elle vivait agréablement.

Erik fut surpris par la révélation de Mme Whitford, car il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle soit mutante. Il fut d’autant plus troublé qu’elle fasse affaire avec des ennemis. Certes, il avait conscience qu’elle l’ignorait peut-être, mais cela n’enlevait en rien sa perplexité.

Quant à Charles, il fut extirpé précipitamment de ses pensées négatives en entendant le Don de Mme Whitford. Ses ruminations basculèrent en arrière-plan, tandis qu’il accorda toute son attention sur la dame, les yeux pétillants par le ravissement et l’éblouissement qu’il éprouvait envers elle.

Depuis l’enfance, Charles n’avait cessé de s’émerveiller des pouvoirs que possédaient les mutants qu’il rencontrait. Dans ces instants-là, il était comme un enfant assistant pour la première fois à un spectacle de cirque, admirant les habiletés ahurissantes des acteurs et observant le spectacle avec joie et fascination. Lors de ces représentations, il se plaisait à imaginer tout ce que les cirquassiens pourraient accomplir de positif pour les autres, pour la société en général, avec leurs talents extraordinaires. Il imaginait les acrobates user de leur agilité afin d’effectuer des sauvetages nécessitant beaucoup d’adresse ; le dresseur d’éléphants dirigeant ses bêtes pour éteindre un incendie ; les petits-hommes s’introduisant dans des espaces quasi impénétrables pour tout homme, dans le but de réparer un tuyau dangereux qui aurait été endommagé. Bref, les gens du cirque étaient loin d’être pour lui des bêtes de foire.

Ses rêveries laissèrent à présent place à des interrogations, plaçant au dernier plan ses préoccupations et sa méfiance.

_ ‘’ Fascinant ! Être capable de voir l’avenir ! Comment se déroulent vos sessions sculpturales ? Entrez-vous en transe devant la glaise et vous mettez-vous à sculpter l’avenir ? ‘’

_ ‘’ Tout à fait ’’, félicita Mme Whitford, opinant à l’adresse de Charles. ‘’ Entre nous, je bois un ou deux verres de cognac pour faciliter mon état hallucinogène’’, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. 

Charles gloussa doucement, appréciant la légèreté ambiante qui s’était à nouveau installée dans le salon. Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps, ses émotions passant d’un état à l’autre à l’instar d’un circuit de montagne russe. Cela avait pour conséquence de le fatiguer rapidement émotionnellement et physiquement.  
Erik ne baissa pas sa garde et reprit son interrogatoire, sur un ton moins sévère toutefois.

_ ‘’Est-ce qu’un dénommé Lars Svensson est entré en contact avec vous ?’’

_ ‘’Non, ce nom ne m’évoque rien.’’

Cette réponse apaisa subtilement les suspicions d’Erik qui tendit le bras et prit en main le paquet que Mme Whitford avait ramené plus tôt. Il le soupesa, puis décocha un dernier regard à la dame, sondant ses yeux afin de vérifier qu’aucune lueur de malice ne s’y dissimulait. Puisqu’à nouveau sa méfiance se révéla infondée, il déballa le paquet sous l’attention de Charles que la curiosité rongeait désormais. Il y sortit l’objet, le plaçant sur la table entre Charles et lui.

Charles observa avec étonnement une version miniature de lui avec, sous son bras, un casque semblable à celui qu’il utilisait lorsqu’il reliait son esprit au Cerebro. La posture de sa figurine laissait transparaître de la fierté (voire de l’arrogance), il avait un regard mauvais et un sombre sourire aux lèvres. De plus, une main gantée et ornée d’une chevalière au pouce agrippait fermement son épaule. La sculpture ne lui ressemblait pas. D’un point de vue physique, la figurine reproduisait fidèlement ses traits, à l’exception de ses cheveux qui tombaient presque sur ses épaules, mais ce qui le dérangeait autant que l’intriguait était le décor sur lequel sa miniature trônait : une montagne de cadavre. En observant de plus près, Erik et lui notèrent que les cadavres représentaient des mutants. Si c’était bel et bien une représentation du futur, ça n’augurait rien de bon…

******************************

Charles et Erik était dans leur voiture, roulant sur l’autoroute. Ils avaient pris congé de Mme Whitford en meilleurs termes qu’à leur arrivée. Mais avant leur départ, elle leur avait divulgué l’identité de la personne l’ayant prévenue de leur visite. Cette identité ne leur était pas étrangère…

Erik et Charles étaient tombés d’accord sur le fait que quelqu’un les avait menés en bateau. Certes, deux des trois disparitions d’enfant s’étaient avérées fondées, à la différence du troisième cas. En effet, contrairement à ce qui résidait dans leurs dossiers sur les disparitions, Mme Whitford ne s’était pas débarrassée de son enfant et son implication avec la société ‘’Prométhée’’ n’était que superficielle. Cette société lui avait acheté quatre œuvres dont l’expédition avait été effectuée par l’intermédiaire d’une société de livraison. Il n’y avait donc eu aucun contact. De plus, Mrs. Whitford contrairement aux deux autres n’avaient jamais entendu parler de Lars Svensson jusqu’à leur venue. Qu’avait-dit Mme Lacklan lorsqu’Erik avait demandé qui l’avait prévenue de leur arrivée ? Charles n’avait pas oublié. Dorénavant, les deux associés détectives savaient à qui réclamer des comptes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He bien les amis, nous sommes presque à la fin du premier arc.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première oeuvre et la première fois que je poste sur ce site. Je me suis beaucoup appliquée pour offrir à mes futures lecteurs un écrit de qualité, mais comme je l'ai mentionné, je manque d'expérience. C'est pourquoi, je serai très heureuse de recevoir des commentaires pour m'améliorer. Je remercie également toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre. Ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série...


End file.
